The Future of America
by IronPen123
Summary: It is the year 1776 in the city of Philadelphia. Adams, Franklin, Jefferson, and the others decide how to create a new nation. Will they be successful?
1. Chapter 1

**I**t was a blazing hot July afternoon in Philadelphia as the delegates of the Second Continental Congress sat, waiting to vote on the very future of the United States of America.

John Adams was seated, isolated, from the others. Impatiently, he drummed his fingers on his desk, waiting for Mr. Hancock to begin the session. The other men around him, Franklin, Lee, Sherman, and Jefferson were all engaged in quiet chatter about the future of the country, or whether or not there would even be a United States of America. Normally, Adams would be in the thick of the discussion, but not today. It seemed very odd that young Tom Jefferson was standing, conversing with his colleagues and Adams was quietly seated.

"—That is not the question, here. We, four, here, are all in agreement of independence, surely. However, it is absolutely imperative that we _all_ are in perfect agreement. This entire congress must be in agreement on independence," Franklin stated to his colleagues.

"I quite agree. The states must unite and become in like-mindedness before we can ever strive to become a nation. We must reach an understanding with one another if we ever hope to be separate from the Mother Country," Jefferson replied. Sherman shook his head in agreement and approval. The men were, of course, right. If they, as a Congress, could not agree on such an important matter as this, then how was anyone else supposed to involve themselves and support a rebel's cause?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, all! Sorry this hasn't been updated in quite a while. I've had absolutely no inspiration, whatsoever. *Sigh*

Writer's block sucks. Anyway, enough complaining: On with the story!

P.S. It's kinda short, I know. Sorry!

* * *

The continuous bickering that occurred daily among the delegates was anything but enjoyable, or welcoming, yet somehow unavoidable and inevitable. The constant streams of arguments was very disheartening as it was also unnecessary; an annoyance; and utterly useless. It did them no good; solved no problems; and accomplished nothing. It was completely counterproductive, and yet that's all they managed to do. It seemed that arguing was the only thing the Congress was good at, or could all agree on.

The mood of the colonies and of the Congress was ugly. It seemed as though the move for independence was to be abandoned before it was even really started. Many seemed to have given up, or lost interest. The delegates simply could not agree on _anything_. They did not even seem to agree to _disagree_. The constant bickering was a constant strain on the relationships between the delegates and the States. With nothing but arguing, nothing got resolved. This revolution seemed over before it had even really started.

_By God_, _why can't this Congress agree on anything? _John Adams's sentiments seemed to mirror those of many of the other delegates. _How are we ever to become a nation if we cannot agree on whether or not we _should _be a nation at all?_

John Dickinson from Pennsylvania stood to speak. "Mr. President," he addressed the President of the Continental Congress, John Hancock. "Gentlemen," he said, addressing Congress.

"Let us not revel in foolish ideas such as freedom and independence. What do you supporters of this resolution for independence have against the empire of Great Britain?"

John Adams stood immediately to address the man standing before the Congress. "Dammit man! Have you not been listening?" His temper was raising more and more by the minute.

"Oh, do calm yourself, Mr. Adams. I have indeed been listening to the complaints of Massachusetts spoken so heartily of by you, Sir. And I have come to the conclusion that these complaints are not only irrelevant to many of our colleagues and sister colonies, but they also seem rather, shall we say petty? It seems to me that you are prepared to rage war on the most powerful nation in this world simply for the pitiful complaint that your taxes are _too _high? Well Sir, _so are mine_." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the hall at Dickinson's sentiment.

Adams drummed his fingers on his desk for a moment before answering. Dickinson looked at Adams with a smug expression, as if he dared him to refute what he had just said. Well, what he may not have known is that John Adams had the very intention to do just that.

Adams nodded before making his way toward Dickinson, walking around the table, hands behind his back. "Mr. Dickinson, you have made your point very clear. I understand your concern and am more than willing to listen and reach an agreement. However, let me remind you of the grievances of Massachusetts." There was an exasperated groan from around the chamber. The delegates had heard the grievances of Massachusetts many times; much too many as far as most of them were concerned.

And yet, John Adams would not relent.

"Oh, keep it to _yourselves_, gentlemen! It seems to me that many of you have forgotten said grievances. Why else should there still be any debate? In all honesty, I'm rather surprised that things are supposedly not so in each of your own colonies, gentlemen. Believe me sirs, if Great Britain has not yet offended the rest of these colonies, she will. I'd be prepared to bet everything I own on it. You have not heard the last from England, nor I! And until this Congress can reach an agreement, you shall not have heard the last of me, either!" Adams was not backing down. There were a few appreciative murmurs from other men in the Congress, specifically from the New England colonies. Roger Sherman looked as if he could kiss Mr. Adams.

John Adams may be 'obnoxious and disliked' but he was a true American patriot that would fight for the cause no matter what it took, or how long. Every man in the room had to respect that even if they did not agree with the man. There was no doubting his determination for the thirteen colonies to become one country.

John Dickinson then sat glumly in his seat, defeated. Adams returned to his seat; but before seating himself, glanced toward Dickinson with a smug, triumphant smirk.

It was a start.

* * *

**A/N:** Getting there….please review!


End file.
